Também amo você
by Luna Mellark
Summary: "- James.. - chamei. - O que é? - disse ele em um tom ríspido e frio que eu nunca tinha o visto usar, pelo menos não comigo. Corri para ele e o beijei, no começo ele resistiu, mas logo correspondeu. Era um beijo urgente e desesperado, como se quiséssemos recuperar todo o tempo perdido em um só beijo. Quando nos separamos sussurrei: - Também amo você."
1. Prólogo

Pov's James

Estava deitado no meu quarto, amanhã seria o embarque para mais um ano em Hogwarts. E pensar que este será o nosso último ano, nossa última visão do castelo, nossas últimas aulas, últimas provas, últimas marotagens em Hogwarts, e principalmente, minha última chance de conquistar a ruiva.

Se eu estava pronto? É lógico que não. Como alguém pode esperar que eu desapegasse tão rápido do lugar em que eu vivi os últimos seis anos da minha vida? Tantas risadas, tantas aventuras, tantos foras que levei da pimentinha. E pensar que eu odiava a menina que eu mais amo hoje, engraçado como o mundo dá voltas.

No primeiro ano eu e Sirius a detestávamos, a achávamos um pesadelo, sempre nos corrigindo, sempre no nosso caminho, como uma perfeita sabe-tudo certinha, mas que menina chata!

No terceiro ano ela descobriu o segredo de Aluado e passou ajudá-lo, os dois viraram melhores amigos, inseparáveis nerds, e com o tempo ela conquistou os marotos com o seu jeitinho pimenta, cabeça-dura e orgulhosa, mas também gentil, carinhosa e prestativa.

Foi quando comecei a repara nela como garota, ela era diferente, não corria atrás de mim, e isso fez com que eu passasse a correr atrás dela, se eu conseguisse conquistar a ruiva durona, conseguia qualquer outra do castelo, seria meu troféu – ridículo, eu sei, hoje me arrependo, pois se eu não fosse assim no começo talvez já estivéssemos juntos a muito tempo – a cada não que ela me dava, mais empenhado eu ficava.

No quinto ano meu fundo do poço começou, por que neste ano eu comecei a reparar ainda mais na única garota que eu não conseguia conquistar, no jeito como ela semicerrava os olhos e enrugava a testa enquanto preparava uma poção complicada, ou quando ela bufava e saia pisando duro quando sabia que tinha perdido uma briga, ou no modo como ela ficava corada fácil, e ficava ainda mais bonita assim – se é que isso é possível - no modo como ela gritava "É Evans para você, Potter". Comecei a reparar em tudo, cada mínimo detalhe daquela ruiva intrigante.

No sexto ano percebi que não havia volta, a ruiva me enlaçou e eu estava completamente louco, apaixonado por ela. Percebi o quanto eu era um idiota, ridículo, prepotente, que não ligava para os sentimentos de ninguém, comecei a mudar, pela minha ruivinha, parei de ficar com qualquer garota – na verdade não ficava mais com nenhuma – parei de azarar qualquer um que passasse na minha frente só por diversão. Só não parei com algumas marotagens, afinal ninguém é de ferro. Apesar de tudo ela continuou sendo a senhorita "É Evans, Potter", parecia que nem notava o quanto mudei, apesar de isto ter me deixado triste eu não desisti, na verdade investi ainda mais. Só queria conquista-la, faze-la feliz. Eu a amava mais do que tudo.

E agora faltando apenas algumas horas para o meu último ano se iniciar fico pensando que está é a minha última chance de conquista-la, ainda mais agora com Voldemort. Está tudo tão mudado, as pessoas vivem com medo, o mundo bruxo, e até o trouxa, está um caos, a cada dia mais mortes e pessoas desaparecidas, comensais em toda parte.

Eu só tenho certeza de uma coisa: tempos ruins vem pela frente, perigos, desafios, dor e sofrimento, e eu não vou abrir mão das pessoas que amo. Vou lutar por elas com unhas e dentes.


	2. Na estação uma última vez

Cap. 1 – Na estação uma última vez

Pov's James

- James! Vai perder o horário, querido – minha mãe me acordou no seu jeito doce de sempre.

- Já vou mãe – levantei-me fiz minha higiene pessoal e desci para o café.

- E Sirius? Onde ficou, já que não veio para cá ontem? – perguntou mamãe.

- Ele ficou lá com o Aluado – falei.

- Ansioso para o último ano?

- Bastante, nem parece que já é o último. Passou tão rápido.

Terminamos o café e ela me deixou na Estação. Segui sozinho para a plataforma 9 ³/4, chegando perto da parede entre a plataforma nove e dez vi uma ruiva procurando algo na bolsa. Um sorriso se formou instantaneamente em meu rosto, a abracei pela cintura e sussurrei em seu ouvido:

- Bom-dia, ruiva. Sentiu minha falta? – atravessamos a parede juntos, ela se soltou do meu abraço e disse:

- Não, Potter, não senti saudades. E quantas vezes tenho que dizer que é Evans para você, Potter?

- E quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que é James, lindo e sexy, amor da minha vida, razão da minha existência para você, ruiva?

- Por que eu te chamaria assim?

- Pelo mesmo motivo que eu te chamaria de Evans.

- Argh! – bufou a ruiva e saiu pisando pesado ao encontro dos outros que estavam reunidos na plataforma nos esperando. Ponto para mim.

- Meu Merlin! Vocês já estão brigando e nós ainda nem entrámos no trem! – falou Alice abraçada com Frank.

- É verdade, por que vocês não admitem que se amam e se acertam logo, isso já está ficando chato – falou Marlene.

- Fique sabendo, dona Marlene, que eu só vou me "acertar" – ênfase nas aspas – com o Potter, quando você e o Sirius se acertarem.

- Pois espere sentado, James. Por que eu e Sirius não temos nada o que "acertar". Ele é um cachorro, no sentido figurado e literal, e eu sou uma donzela inocente. Não há nada o que acertar.

- Donzela inocente? Por favor, todos sabem que você e Sirius se amam, mas são burros e orgulhosos demais para admitir.

- Argh! Eles nunca mudam – murmurou Alice enquanto eles seguiam para o interior do trem enquanto as meninas discutiam.

Mais tarde os ânimos se acalmaram, Lily e Remo foram para a reunião dos monitores, mas logo voltaram.

- Temos novidades, este ano vamos ter um Clube de Duelos, por motivos que todos conhecem. E recebemos uma mensagem de Dumbledore, ele quer falar com agente antes da primeira reunião do clube, no seu escritório – anunciou Lily.

Ficamos especulando por um tempo sobre o que seria, mas não chegamos a nenhuma conclusão exata.

- Guardaram doces para nós? – disse a ruiva que estava sentada ao lado de Sirius olhando ao redor da cabine cheia de embalagens de doces.

- Sim, eu guardei essa maça do amor para nós comermos juntos, Lírio – disse.

- Prefiro ficar com fome.

- Ah não! Odeio ver ruivas pimentinhas com fome, tome, Lily – disse aquele pulguento entregando um sapo de chocolate a ela.

- Ah, obrigado Six, você é um anjo – disse a MINHA ruiva, dando um beijo na bochecha daquele cachorro.

- Por que com ele você é toda fofa, com apelidinhos fofos, e comigo é só na patada?

- Por que Sirius não me chama para sair a cada cinco minutos.

- Acredite, eu chamaria se não fosse por esse veado – ao falar isso ele levou dois tapas, um de Lily e outro de Lene que estava sentada seu do outro lado.

- Por que você me bateu também? – perguntou Sirius indignado para Lene se levantando para sair da zona de perigo se sentando ao meu lado.

- Estou defendendo minha melhor amiga de cachorros safados e galinhas! – disse Lene tentando disfarçar o ciúmes.

- E por que nunca me defendeu do Potter então? – perguntou Lily provocando a amiga.

- Por que o James te ama – falou Lene ficando vermelha.

- Tá vendo Lírio, até sua amiga percebeu e você não – provoquei a pimentinha.

- Sem gracinhas, Potter. Lene só está tentando mudar o assunto para ninguém perceber que ela ficou com ciúmes do Sirius - disse ele me mandando um olhar fulminante e deixando lene tão vermelha quanto os cabelos de Lily.

- Olhe pelo lado positivo, cara, dessa vez ela nem gritou "É Evans, Potter" – sussurrou Sirius para mim.

- E é Evans para você, Potter – falou Lily.

- É, pode ficar deprimido – sussurrou o cachorro de novo.

A viagem seguiu nesse ritmo de provocações, piadas e discussões. Conversamos sobre as férias e as expectativas para o novo ano. Estávamos todos ansiosos.


	3. o pedido do chapéu seletor

Cap. 2 – O aviso do chapéu seletor

POV's Lily

Ainda nem acredito que esse vai ser nosso último ano. Enquanto eu estava observando o Expresso Hogwarts partir, meu coração se encheu de um sentimento de Nostalgia tão forte que senti meus olhos encherem de lágrimas, lembrando da minha primeira vez naquele trem, e agora chegando tão perto da última viagem...não consigo nem acreditar.

Quando paramos na frente de uma carruagem os outros a lotaram propositalmente para que somente eu e o Potter ficarmos de fora, e termos que ir sozinhos na próxima. Odiei isso, mas o Potter sorria como um idiota (o que ele é, naturalmente).

- Acho que teremos que esperar a próxima – disse James. Não! Imagina! Iremos andando. Que raiva!

Demorou séculos até a próxima carruagem chegar, e para o meu tremendo azar, nela já haviam quatro pessoas, e de todas as pessoas que poderiam estar nelas, estas tinham que ser Severo Snape, Lucio Malfoy, Narcisa e Bellatrix Black. Olhei para o meu lado e vi que a expressão do Potter tinha ficado dura, ele fechava o punho ao redor da varinha.

- Ora, ora, ora se não é o lindo casalzinho, querem ir conosco? - perguntou debochada Bellatrix. Notei que Sev.. Snape não tirava os olhos de mim, um olhar triste.

- Prefiro ir andando – respondeu Potter rudemente. A não, ele não vai arranjar briga agora!

- Que mal educado, Potter! Sua mamãe não te deu educação? – disse bellatrix descendo da carruagem para encará-lo melhor.

- Me deu educação o bastante para eu não virar uma pessoa como você.

- Cadê a sua trupe, Potter? Perceberam que você é um imbecil? – Disse o Malfoy descendo da carruagem encarando Potter também.

- O único imbecil aqui é você Malfoy – disse James.

- Não é muito inteligente de sua parte nos desafiar quando está acompanhado somente por uma sangue-ruim inútil – falou Narcisa sentada na carruagem olhando para as unhas com cara de tédio.

Olhei para James, via no seu rosto tamanho ódio, e raiva que me assustei. Ele se virou para Narcisa, mas o Malfoy se meteu na frente, os dois estavam a um passo de começar um duelo, e não podia deixar, eram quatro contra um, e todos os seus oponentes estavam na escolinha pré-comensais (se é que eles já não eram de fato).

- Já chega! Sou monitora-chefe – isso não vai adiantar – e se vocês não pararem com isso agora, vocês vão ter que cumprir detenções até a formatura – falei em meu tom mais autoritário me metendo entre os dois.

- Você acha que eu vou te obedecer, sujeitinha de sangue-ruim?– disse Malfoy cuspindo as palavras.

- Pois deveria sr. Malfoy, a srta. Evans é monitora-chefe e tem total liberdade para tirar pontos de sua casa, e de lhe fazer cumprir detenção. Coisas que, álias, você já conseguiu antes de entrar no castelo. Cinquenta pontos a menos para a sonserina, por desrespeito, e você cumprirá detenção neste fim de semana, comigo, às seis da manhã. – falou a prof. Macgonagall aparecendo atrás do Malfoy – agora vocês quatro, para a carruagem.

Assim que eles partiram ela disse:

- Evans, Potter, é melhor controlarem os nervos, principalmente o senhor, Potter. Logo, saberão o por que, agora andem, para a carruagem.

Ignorei o idiota do Potter o caminho todo, o que eu mais queria era comtemplar o castelo, estas seriam as minhas últimas chances, mas elee estava estragando a paisagem (não que ele fosse feio, estaria mentindo se dissesse isso, mas eu estava com muita raiva dele, então nenhum cabelinho desarrumado, ou um corpo sarado iriam mudar isso). Quando chegamos no Salão Principal a seleção já havia terminado. Assim que nos sentamos os outros nos encheram de perguntas, e brincadeiranhas:

- O que vocês estavam fazendo, hein? Demoraram tanto – disse uma Lene debochada.

- Finalmente conseguiu conquistar a pimentinha! Que orgulho! – disse um Black dançando.

- É óbvio que não, Black! O idiota do Potter que arrumou briga na estação, se não fosse pela professora Mcgonagall estaríamos na Ala Hospitalar – falei colocando suco de abóbora no meu copo e expliquei toda a história.

- Você devia ter quebrado a cara deles, James. Imagina chamar a pimentinha disso duas vezes? Se eu pego o Malfoy... – começou Sirius mas eu interrompi.

- Você não faz nada. Você não entenderam o que a Mcgonagall disse? Conter os nervos, e isso não vale só para o Potter, e sim para todos nós. Tenho certeza que isso tem algo haver com o que Dumbledore quer falar conosco – despois que eu disse isso todos calaram-se pensativos.

- Mesmo assim, eu ainda deveria ter acabado com a raça deles – falou James emburrado.

- Eram QUATRO contra UM, POTTER!

- ELES TE CHAMARAM DE SANGUE-RUIM!

- Argh! CALA A BOCA! – disse vermelha de raiva. Quando percebi que todos nos olhavam mudei o assunto, não podemos chamar atenção! - Então, o que perdemos? – perguntei para Remo. Graças a Merlin James não começou a briga.

- O chapéu pediu para sermos fortes neste momento difícil, e para ficarmos atentos a tudo ao nosso redor, para aproveitarmos cada momento como se fosse o último – falou Remo.

- E fácil para ele falar, é só um chapéu – disse Pedro devorando o banquete.

- Eu acho que ele tem razão. Pessoal, é o nosso último ano, e com Voldemort lá fora, Merlin sabe quando estaremos juntos e seguros novamente. Temos que aproveitar cada segundo como se fosse o último, juntos. – falei – é o nosso último ano, vamos fazer com que valha a pena.


	4. A ruína dos marotos

Pov's Lily – A ruína dos marotos

Já haviam se passado três semanas desde o primeiro dia de aula, e nós não tínhamos tempo para nada, às aulas estavam mais pesadas, as tarefas mais complicadas e cada vez mais frequentes, eu, remo e , quem diria, James Potter passávamos todo o nosso tempo livre na biblioteca tentando deixa-las em dia. A data do clube de duelos já havia sido marcada, último sábado do mês às oito da noite. Nosso encontro com Dumbledore seria, portanto, neste mesmo dia às sete da noite. Para completar tinha a monitoria, eu e remo decidimos que seria melhor fazermos esta juntos, levaria mais tempo, porém com tantos pré-comensais em Hogwarts andar sozinho pode ser perigoso.

Estávamos voltando de mais uma ronda, quando Remo me deu a pior notícia do mundo:

- Lily, esta será a minha última ronda – disse ele serio.

- O que? Do que você está falando?

- Que eu entreguei o meu cargo de monitor-chefe.

- O QUE? VOCÊ ESTÁ MALUCO!

- Lily, com Voldemort deixando o tempo mais chuvoso, nublado e escuro, os meus..digamos "sentimentos lupinos" ficam mais fortes, é como se estivesse próximo da lua cheia todo tempo, eu não posso correr o risco de me descontrolar e atacar algum aluno no meio de uma ronda.

- Mas Remo, nos fazemos as rondas juntos...

- Por isso mesmo, eu poderia ataca-la, você sabe muito bem disso. Achei melhor entregar o meu cargo, Dumbledore já aceitou, há essa hora já ele já deve ter arranjado outro monitor – disse Remo encerrando o assunto enquanto entrávamos pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda.

Quando entramos no salão comunal nos deparamos com um Sirius de joelhos gritando para o teto, um Potter morrendo de rir, e Pedro...bem, Pedro comendo como sempre.

- POR QUE! ME DIGA MERLIN, O QUE EU FIZ PARA MERECER ISSO? – gritou um Sirius dramático.

- Deixa de ser dramático, Almofadinhas– falou Potter.

- DRAMÁTICO! – disse Sirius se levantando e agarrando os braços de Potter o balançando – ISSO É A RUÍNA DOS MAROTOS! COMO SE JÁ NÃO BASTASSE O ALUADO MONITOR, VOCÊ DEIXAR DE SER UM PEGADOR PARA SER UM VEADO APAIXONADO, E AGORA ESSA, VOCÊ MONITOR-CHEFE! É A RUÍNA, FIM DOS TEMPOS, VOLDEMORT VENCEU! – gritou ele se jogando no sofá com uma cara de falsa indignação.

Agora que Sirius falou, percebi um distintivo dourado nas vestes de Potter.

Não.

- NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO COMIGO, LUPIN – peguei um livro e comecei a bater com ele no braço de Remo.

- Que foi, tá maluca, ruiva? – falou ele correndo para trás do sofá.

- O POTTER É O NOVO MONITOR-CHEFE, E ISSO É TUDO CULPA SUA!

- Não sou eu que escolho os monitores, Lily.

- MAS VOCÊ LARGOU SEU CARGO! – senti um braço agarrar a minha cintura e me levantar para longe de Remo.

- Calma, ruivinha. Assim você vai matar o nosso lobinho – disse Sirius.

- É ISSO QUE EU QUERO. E SE VOCÊ NÃO ME LARGAR VOU TE MATAR TAMBÉM!

- Meu Merlin, que gritaria é essa? – disse Marlene descendo as escadas de já de pijama.

- Eu sou o novo monitor-chefe – explicou Potter.

- Ah! Lily Evans, deixa de ser dramática e para já com isso – disse Lene no seu tom autoritário.

Sirius me largou, arrumei minhas vestes bagunçadas, respirei fundo e disse:

- Se não há jeito, espero você às dez horas em ponto no Salão Comunal para fazermos as rondas, Potter. E sem gracinhas. – segui para as escadas sem esperar a resposta.

O toque de recolher soou estava na hora da minha primeira ronda com o Potter. Estava mandando alguns primeiranistas para a cama quando alguém, vulgo Potter, me abraçou pela cintura, pousou o queixo no meu ombro e sussurrou em meu ouvido:

- Pronta para a ronda, Lilindinha? – sua voz estava tão rouca e sexy que me arrepiei. Mas disfarcei saindo do abraço antes que ele me roubasse um beijo.

- Eu disse sem gracinhas, Potter. Monitoria é um negócio sério. Agora vamos, quero terminar isso logo.

Seguimos calados pelos corredores, aparentemente nenhum aluno fora da cama, esta era uma noite calma. Estávamos passando pelo Salão Principal quando Potter me perguntou:

- Por que me odeia tanto, Lily?

- Quer mesmo que eu liste os por ques? – perguntei olhando para ele fria. Ele acenou em afirmação – por que você é um prepotente, galinha, orgulhoso, egocêntrico, que não liga para os sentimentos dos outros, muito menos das garotas, azara qualquer um por diversão, quer que eu fale mais?

- Eu já fui tudo isso que você disse, mas eu mudei.

- Mesmo? Cadê as provas?

- Estão na sua frente, mas você não quer vê-las.

- Pumft – bufei revirando os olhos

- Além do mais, Lily, o Sirius é tudo isso que você falou, e mesmo assim vocês são amigos, por que comigo é diferente? Por que você nunca me deu a oportunidade de ser seu amigo, de te mostrar que eu mudei?

- Por que você não que ser meu amigo, você só me quer como um troféu idiota!

- Será mesmo, Lily? - ele disse estas palavras com tristeza nos olhos, ficamos calados por segundos, até que James virou as costas e foi embora.

Fiquei parada no mesmo lugar, pensando no que ele disse. Sirius era tudo aquilo que eu disse, e mesmo assim eu o adorava, eu lhe dei a chance de ser meu amigo. Mas por que com James é diferente? POR QUE ELE SÓ ME QUER COMO UM TROFÉU! _"Será mesmo, Lily?"_ as palavras de James ainda estavam vivas na minha mente. Realmente eu nunca mais tinha o visto ficar com nenhuma garota, nunca mais ele recebeu detenção por azarar qualquer um, será que James Potter mudou mesmo? Mas por que eu não consigo lhe dar uma chance para sermos amigos? Por que eu sempre o trato mal? Por que eu o odeio? Se sim, pelo o que? Se fosse pelos motivos que citei, eu também odiaria Sirius.

_Mas Sirius não fica insistindo em te chamar para sair. _Falei para mim mesma.

"_Eu chamaria se não fosse por esse veado" _lembrei-me das palavras de Sirius no trem.

Argh! Eu não sei de mais nada.

Absorta em meus pensamentos, voltei a Torre da Grifinória onde todos já estavam dormindo.


	5. A fênix chama

Nos dias que se passaram Lily e eu nem nos falávamos, fazíamos rondas calados, mal olhávamos um na cara do outro. Hoje será a primeira reunião do Clube de duelos, ás cinco para as sete nos encontramos no Salão Comunal, Lily e eu evitávamos nos olhar.

- É melhor irmos, ou vamos nos atrasar para a reunião com Dumbledore. Argh! Como o clima está pesado entre vocês dois – exclamou Alice puxando Frank para o caminho.

- Não tem clima pesado nenhum – falou Lily.

- É nenhum – exclamei frio.

- Estou vendo – falou Lene irônica puxando Sirius seguindo Alice e Frank.

- Eles não mudam... – disse Lupin suspirando seguindo os outros

- Se eles não mudaram em seis anos, não é agora que isso vai acontecer – falou Pedro concentrado em sua barra de chocolate.

Depois disso seguimos em silêncio até a sala de Dumbledore, Lily murmurou a senha e a águia deu passagem, batemos na porta e Dumbledore nos recebeu com seu olhar fraternal:

- Ó chegaram, que bom – disse ele conjurando cadeiras para nós nos sentarmos – o que tenho a dizer hoje me traz orgulho e ao mesmo tempo me deixa preocupado e sinto por ter que exigir demais de vocês – todos escutaram calados e com máxima atenção.

- Como vocês, espero, estão cientes, estamos travando uma guerra, entre o bem e mal, tempos tenebrosos nos aguardam, tempos de dor, sofrimento. E eu, espero que vocês também não, não irei assistir todo o meu mundo ser destruído bem diante dos meus olhos, e não fazer nada. Por isso eu criei a Ordem da Fênix, uma instituição que busca a paz e igualdade entre as raças, visando por um fim nesta guerra contra Voldemort. Hoje quero convidá-los para lutar ao meu lado, na Ordem da Fênix, mas é claro somente se concordarem. Antes de me responderem, quero que vocês estejam cientes no que vocês estão se metendo. Esta é uma guerra travada as cegas, sabemos pouco sobre o inimigo, e poucos são os que estão ao nosso lado, aceitando meu convite, estarão em grande perigo.

- Queremos lutar – falei imediatamente – quer dizer...eu quero. Não vou ficar parado vendo tudo que eu amo ser destruído – neste momento, sem querer, meus olhos pousaram-se em Lily, que me olhou também, mas um olhar com diferente, de admiração, concordância.

- Estou com Potter. Esse é o nosso mundo, e não vamos deixa-lo destruí-lo.

- Estamos com você, Dumby – falou Sirius, e Marlene acenou com a cabeça em confirmação.

- Estamos juntos nessa – falou Alice e Frank, Remo, e até Pedro concordaram.

- Vocês não sabem o quão orgulhoso estou de vocês. Sabia que não ia me decepcionar. Bem, agora vamos às tarefas, que por enquanto são poucas. Quero que neste Clube, vocês não chamem atenção, se vocês forem sorteados para duelar, percam, aqueles que estão do lado inimigo vão ficar de olho em qualquer um que se sobressai, qualquer um que possa representar perigo. Por isso tomem cuidado. Fiquem apenas de olho nos comensais, que creio que vocês já saibam quem são – todos acenaram em confirmação – Ótimo, então. Boa Sorte!

- Professor, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? – perguntou Lily.

- Creio que já está fazendo uma minha querida. Mas, acho que pode me fazer outra – disse Dumbledore sorrindo.

- Por que escolheu a nós?

- Ora, creio que depois de todos estes anos, sabia que vocês não ia me decepcionar, que receberiam a oferta com empenho e bravura. Por que depois de todos estes anos, era de se esperar que eu já tivesse notado as qualidades de todos os presentes. Mas principalmente, srta. Evans, vocês foram os escolhidos por eu confio em vocês, e bem, depois de todas as detenções – ele olhou para os marotos e frank e Lene – e premiações – ele olhou para Remo e as garotas – acho que este velho sentimental se apegou a todos vocês.

- Há outros membros da ordem em Hogwarts?

- Ó, sim, a grande maioria dos professores, tenho orgulho em dizer.

- E quem não está?

- Como disse, sabemos pouco sobre o inimigo, portanto, esta resposta, terão que descobrir a sua conta e risco.

Oi gente, olha só, mais um capitulo :3

Meninas vocês não sabem o quanto eu fico feliz em saber que estão gostando :D


	6. Clube de Duelos

Pov's James

Saímos da sala de Dumbledore em silêncio, todos muito pensativos. A partir de hoje tudo mudará, estaremos em perigo a todo o momento, sem saber o dia de amanhã, e a única coisa em que eu penso é que eu tenho que estar do lado da ruiva, protege-la, mesmo que seja com a minha vida. Ela, Lily Evans, é o que me motiva a lutar, a lutar por um mundo onde eu possa construir uma família com ela, em segurança.

Para a nossa extrema sorte, no meio do caminho nós topamos com ninguém menos do que os pré-comensais, e dessa vez a escolinha estava completa, Malfoy, Snape, as Blacks, Crabbe, Goyle e Macnair. Lembrei-me de que eu não tinha me vingado daquele idiota por ter chamado a MINHA ruivinha de sangue-ruim.

"_Não podemos chamar atenção" _repreendi a mim mesmo.

- Olhem só, se não é o Potter e sua trupe.. – disse o Malfoy debochado.

- O que você quer Malfoy? – falou Sirius ficando ao meu lado, Remo fez o mesmo.

- Precisa de seguranças, Potter? – falou Snape.

- Não, Ranhoso, sei me defender muito bem sozinho. Já não diria o mesmo de você – falei ácido.

- Deixe de ser idiota, sabe que eu poderia acabar com você, aqui e agora – falou Snape.

- Ah é? Por que não faz isso, então? – o provoquei.

- Por que é melhor humilha-lo na frente de uma plateia, que tal na frente de toda escola? No Clube de Duelos?

- Feito – ao ouvir minha resposta ele sorriu satisfeito e seguiu caminho com seus amigos. Assim que eles se afastaram, Lily virou-se para mim e disse:

- Você não pode competir nesse duelo! Tem que deixar Snape vencer.

- Por que, Lily? Está com medo que seu amiguinho saia machucado? – acabei descontando nela a raiva que eu sentia daqueles imbecis.

- Snape não é meu amiguinho. E você é burro, surdo ou o que? Não ouviu o que Dumbledore disse? Não podemos chamar atenção, e foi exatamente isso que você fez! Se você ganhar esse duelo Voldemort vai ficar na sua cola.

- Ele vai me perseguir não a você. Então o que você tem haver com isso?

- Como você pode ser tão egocêntrico? Ficando na sua cola, ele vai estar a um passo de perseguir a todos nos, de perseguir a Ordem. Mas do que isso importa se você for humilhado na frente das suas tietes, não é? Seu ego é mais importante do que a segurança de todos, não? – disse ela me olhando superior.

Os outros, que até então assistiam a discussão estáticos e calados, a seguiram assim que Lily me virou as costas e foi para o Salão Principal.

Odeio quando ela está certa. Se eu ganhar de Snape todos estarão em perigo. Porém, em uma coisa ela está errada, meu ego não é mais importante que isso. Alguns anos atrás até poderia ser, mas eu mudei, e vou provar para ela.

No Salão Principal as mesas das casas estavam unidas em um enorme tablado que serviria de "palco" para os duelos. Avistei meus amigos, e sentei-me ao lado de Sirius.

- Boa noite, Alunos. Serei o instrutor de vocês neste clube – anunciou nosso professor de DCAT em cima do palco – primeiro quero que vocês escolham um parceiro e treinem feitiços defensivos, depois vou sortear uma dupla para duelar na frente de todos.

Estava praticando com Sirius, porém eu estava perdido em meus pensamentos, ele me atingiu várias vezes. Ficámos nessa por cerca de uma hora quando o Professor interrompeu:

- Ótimo, ótimo. Agora vamos sortear os duelistas desta noite – disse ele puxando dois papeis de um chapéu. Com certeza Snape e seus amiguinhos enfeitiçaram o chapéu para nós dois sermos os escolhidos – James Potter e ...Severo Snape.

O Salão preencheu-se em vários OOOOOOHHHH. Subi no palco e professor ditou as regras:

- Só são permitidos feitiços para desarmar, e somente desarmar entenderam? – murmuramos um sim em resposta – agora façam a reverência, e comecem quando eu acenar.

Fizemos a reverência, demos passos para traz – 1..2.. – falou o professor, mas foi interrompido.

- Estupefaça – gritou Snape antes do tempo. Cai para traz com tudo, e perdi a consciência, mas logo me recuperei. Não iria ganhar, mas também não ia cair no primeiro golpe, tinha o meu orgulho. Me levantei e fingi que iria lançar algum feitiço, quando Snape gritou:

- Everte Statum – cai para trás novamente e isso se repetiu várias vezes. Tanto que eu não tinha nem mais noção de que feitiço ele me lançara– não vai revidar, Potter? É melhor acabar logo com isso, já estou cansado de você. Sectusempra.

- PROTEGO! – gritou alguém da plateia, e uma barreira se formou entre mim e Snape – era só para desarmar, Snape, não para fazer James de cobaia de suas experiências com as Artes das Trevas – era a voz de Lily.

_Argh! Sua idiota! Cadê aquele papo de não chamar atenção?_

- Professor, a sangue-ruim interferiu no duelo, isso é proibido... – começou Bellatrix.

- Proibido é utilizar Arte das Trevas em um duelo escolar – como ela pode ser tão burra? Ela está enfrentando eles! Eles vão querer mata-la, como se já não bastasse ela ser nascida trouxa, o que já é motivo suficiente para eles quererem mata-la, ela ainda os enfrenta assim.

- CALA A BOCA, LILY! NINGUÉM PEDIU PARA VOCÊ INTERFERIR! EU SEI ME DEFENDER MUITO BEM SOZIHO. – Ela vai me odiar por isso. Mas é melhor uma Lily viva me odiando, do que uma Lily morta me amando.

- Estava vendo, Potter – disse ela saindo do salão, mas é claro, antes ela tinha que esbarrar propositalmente em mim.

Sem pensar direito nas consequências corri atrás dela.

**SophieGrangerMalfoy: aaaa! Fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando! Eu sei bem como é o desespero de não ter livros novos!**

**Evellyn Rodrigues: calmaa, as coisas já vão melhorar entre eles.**

**Dani e Daphine: obrigadoo! Que bom que você estão gostando.**


	7. Só quis proteger você

Pov's Lily

"_CALA A BOCA, LILY! NINGUÉM PEDIU PARA VOCÊ INTERFERIR! EU SEI ME DEFENDER MUITO BEM SOZINHO"._

As palavras de James ainda ecoavam em minha mente. Como eu pude ser tão burra o defendendo? O Potter e o Potter e ele nunca vai mudar, seu ego não o permite ser defendido por uma garota, muito menos ser humilhado na frente da escola toda, e ele descontou sua raiva idiota em mim, que só quis ajuda-lo. Deveria ter deixado aquele imbecil morrer. Mas por que eu fiquei tão preocupada com ele?

Cada vez que ele era golpeado meu coração diminuía em dor, minha vontade era de levantar, de gritar para ele acabar logo com Snape, mas eu sabia que isso só ia prejudica-lo ainda mais. Quando ouvi Snape falar sectusempra, a lembrança de quando descobri sobre o feitiço passou como um flash em minha mente, e antes de perceber já havia lançado o feitiço defensivo.

Estava correndo sem direção, deixando meus pés me guiarem, só percebi onde estava quando alguém me puxou pelo braço:

- Espera Lily. Deixe-me explicar.. – começou Potter, agora estávamos no Salão comunal, ainda vazio, os outros alunos deviam estar no Clube ainda.

- Pensei que você tivesse me mandado calar a boca. Por que quer falar comigo agora? – falei fria, soltando bruscamente o braço que ele segurava, me virando para ir para o dormitório, mas ele se colocou em minha frente.

- Lily me escuta, por favor, eu não queria te mandar calar a boca, só queira que você parasse de enfrenta-los, você estava chamando muita atenção, não queria que eles te vissem como um perigo, que passassem a te perseguir.

- O que você tem haver com isso? É atrás de mim que eles vão ficar, não de você! Agora me deixa em paz, Potter. E É EVANS PARA VOCÊ! – me descontrolei. Agora ele finge que está preocupado comigo? Ele só está preocupado com o ego idiota dele!

- E mesmo, EVANS? Quem é o egocêntrico agora? Onde está todo aquele falatório de "atrás de um, atrás de todos"? O discurso muda quando se trata de você, não é? - há essa hora todos já haviam voltado para o Salão comunal e assistiam a briga calados. Sabia que o Potter estava certo, mas não ia dar o braço a torcer. Bufei e sai esbarrando nele e em tudo que estava em minha frente.

Entrei no quarto e me joguei na cama, com o rosto no travesseiro gritei comigo mesma.

- Lily? Está tudo bem? – disse Lene calma entrando no quarto, sentando-se em minha cama.

- É claro que não, né Lene. O Potter é um idiota.

- Não fique com raiva de James, Lils. Ele só estava tentando proteger você...

- Eu também só estava tentando protege-lo..

- Do que? De Snape? Ele não ia mata-lo.

- Você não entende, Lene. Sectusempra é uma maldição criada pelo próprio Snape. Ano passado eu vi no livro dele, e perguntei sobre, ele me disse que não estava perfeito, mas era algo que ele usaria para se defender. O efeito é como a Maldição Cruciatus, só que com menos dor e mais sangue. Sectusempra faz vários cortes em você, ele me disse que ainda não havia encontrado um contra feitiço, ou algo que curasse os cortes devidamente. Fiquei horrorizada com isso, mas ele só disse que em tempos como esse, nós deveríamos fazer de tudo para nos defender.

- Quer dizer, que se você não lançasse o feitiço entre eles, James morreria esta noite?

- Ora, Lene, mesmo que Snape soubesse como curá-lo, com toda raiva que ele tem do Potter, você acha que ele diria?

- Acho que não. Mas você se colocou em perigo fazendo isso.

- Em perigo todos nós já estamos, principalmente sendo da Ordem, principalmente eu sendo nascida trouxa, me colocar em perigo esta noite, é melhor do que ver o Potter morrer sabendo que eu poderia ter feito algo.

- E depois você diz que não o ama – disse ela saindo da minha cama e indo para a sua.

_Argh! Eu não o amo!_

Eu só fiz o que era melhor para a Ordem, certo? Afinal já somos poucos, perder um membro antes da guerra começar de fato é pior do que chamar atenção, certo? Estamos lutando no mesmo lado, temos que nos proteger isso não quer dizer que eu o ame, certo?

De qualquer modo ele só quis me proteger também, e agora, que estamos lutando juntos temos que permanecer unidos, não vale a pena brigar. Amanhã vou falar com Pot...James, acho melhor chama-lo de James agora, por que lutando juntos, seremos quase amigos, acho.

**Meninas obrigada pelas reviews, a partir de agora a relação entre eles começa a melhorar, eu acho, muahahaha, fiquem na curiosidade.**

**Evellyn Rodrigues: ele só gritou por que ele queria que ela parrasse de enfrentar os comensais, ele sabia que ela ia ficar com raiva dele, mas era melhor ela brigar com ele do que arrumar briga com os comensais antes do tempo. A lily é a lily e ela leva tudo que o James faz como uma coisa ruim, é claro que ela iria reagir mal, mas com o tempo passa**

**SophieGrangerMalfoy: é claro que eu dou uma olhada, e não é pra você desistir nem se matar UHSUAHS'**


	8. Faria tudo de novo

**NÃO ME MATEM POR FAVOR! Eu sei que eu demorei séculos para postar o capitulo, mas minha vida está corrida, então devo demorar um pouco para postá-los. MAS, em compensação, este é bem grande.**

POV's Lily

No dia seguinte James e eu não nos falávamos, por mais que eu quisesse me desculpar, nunca encontrava as palavras certas e acabávamos brigando, foi assim no café, nas aulas, nos intervalos, no almoço. Acho que James e eu não nascemos para serem amigos.

No fim da tarde recebemos um novo bilhete de Dumbledore. Uma nova reunião da Ordem estava marcada, para hoje, a meia-noite. Acho que ele designaria nossas tarefas.

Estava em meu dormitório esperando dar a hora de ir ao encontro, eu tentara estudar, mas não conseguia me concentrar, um turbilhão de pensamentos passavam por minha mente, minhas brigas com James, a primeira reunião da Ordem, o primeiro Clube de duelos, e o que nós esperava pela frente. Os outros estavam no Salão Comunal, mas eu não estava com cabeça para tentar falar com James, iria esperar o fim da reunião.

Acabei caindo no sono. Em meu sonho, estava em um campo de Lírios, estava com um vestido verde deslumbrante, da cor de meus olhos. Estava em um piquenique com alguém, um rapaz, cujo rosto eu não conseguia enxergar, estávamos felizes, rindo. Aquilo me trazia uma sensação boa, de proteção...

- Lily? – era Lene me acordando – Vamos, está na hora.

- Ok, só vou passar uma água no rosto e encontro vocês lá embaixo.

Os outros estavam me esperando na frente da passagem do quadro da Mulher Gorda.

- Vamos Ruiva! Até EU cheguei no horário, e olha que tinha uma morena linda querendo sair comigo hoje – falou Sirius com um olhar sonhador.

- Será que você pode deixar de seu um cachorro cafajeste só por um segundo? – falou Lene.

- Ownn, olha a nossa Lenizinha com ciúmes – disse James apertando as bochechas dela.

- Me deixa em paz, Potter – disse ela se desvencilhando do abraço de James, e seguindo caminho para a Sala de Dumbledore.

- Olha só, Pontas, mais uma para o clube " É Evans, Potter" – falou Sirius.

- Infelizmente, Almofadinhas, a Lene é do clube " Você não pode deixar de ser um cachorro só por um segundo?" – zuou James.

Dumbledore nós recebeu com um sorriso orgulhoso.

- Fico feliz que não tenham mudado de ideia. Mas tenho que dizer que os perigos começam a partir de agora. Não para todos de imediato, mas acho que importante discutirmos as tarefas juntos, temos que ter confiança entre nós, por que sem ela, não teremos nada. O meu recado está noite é em especial para os senhores, Lupin, Black, e a senhorita Evans.

Todos assentiram.

- Sr. Black, sabemos bem que seu irmão se juntou aos comensais, mas creio que ainda há esperança, ele é jovem, creio que ele tem um futuro brilhante pela frente.

- Então você quer que eu o convença a abandonar os comensais? Impossível. Ele foi fortemente influenciado pela minha família, o sonho dele é servir ao "Lord das Trevas" – falou Sirius com ênfase nas aspas.

- Então faça o pensar mais sobre o assunto, pelo menos, saber que há uma segunda opção.

- Eu irei tentar Dumby, mas não garanto nada.

- Tudo bem. Sr. Lupin, tenho uma tarefa árdua a lhe oferecer. Nesta batalha, precisamos da maior ajuda possível ao nosso lado, e menos forças ao lado dele. Esta semana recebi informações a respeito de Voldemort estar querendo levar os lobisomens para o seu lado, e preciso de sua ajuda para convencê-los a lutar ao nosso lado. Os lobisomens só escutam pessoas como eles próprios e você é o único lupino do nosso lado.

- Então, o senhor quer que eu viaje ao encontro de um bando de lobisomens, para convencê-los a lutar ao nosso lado, e não no de Voldemort?

- Eu sei, é perigoso, não precisa fazer se não quiser...

- Não, eu vou, preciso enfrentar isso.

- Sabia que esta seria a sua resposta, você terá que partir daqui alguns dias, depois de sua semana de repouso, após o seu ...como nosso amigo Sirius diz: "Problema Peludo".

- Por último, senhorita Evans, lembro-me que há uns anos, você e o sr. Snape eram muito amigos, e depois se...desentenderam – vi James sentar duro na cadeira enquanto Dumbledore falava – preciso que você volte a ficar amiga dele, seria importante ter alguém como ele ao nosso lado, ou pelo menos confiando em você, e bem, sei que há um certo interesse dele na senhorita, não? Acho que ainda há esperança de trazê-lo para o nosso lado, e acho que seu poder de persuasão faria algum efeito – senti meu rosto esquentar. Ficar amiga de Snape? Tentar traze-lo para o nosso lado? Será que ainda haveria tempo para isso? Depois de tudo que ocorreu no Clube de Duelos? Preciso tentar.

- Tudo bem diretor.

- Quantos aos outros, continuem de olho em tudo, sem chamar atenção. Terei que me ausentar por alguns dias, não se preocupe sr. Lupin, deixarei tudo pronto para a sua viagem. Por isso, nossa próxima reunião será somente após o Natal. Isto é tudo. Boa noite.

Despedimo-nos do diretor e seguimos para o dormitório, já estávamos na entrada da estátua quando o diretor chamou:

- Anh..Lily, James, será que posso conversar com vocês só mais um minuto?

- Claro, Diretor. – falei. Os outros seguiram para o salão comunal.

- Queria falar com vocês sobre o incidente na noite do Clube de Duelos. As intenções de cada um, foram boas e puras, só queriam se proteger, só que neste caso, proteger o outro significava se colocar em perigo. Em tempos como estes, não há motivos para brigar, e sim para se unir. Pensem nisso. – disse ele em um tom calmo e reflexivo - Estão dispensados.

Saímos da sala de Dumbledore em silêncio, o que o diretor nos disse, me fez lembrar sobre os meus pensamentos da noite anterior, sabia que ele tinha razão, e esta era a oportunidade de falar com James.

- James... Sobre ontem...eu quero pedir desculpas por ter brigado com você, afinal, você só estava tentando me proteger, né? – falei meio sem jeito, ele parou na minha frente.

- É... me desculpe também, por ter gritado com você, a Lene me falou que sectusempra me mataria, acho que devo minha vida a você..mas eu não queria que você se arriscasse tanto por mim, sabe? – falou ele bagunçando os cabelos envergonhado daquele jeito tão fofo.

- É complicado James, eu sei que me coloquei em perigo, mas afinal, todos já estamos em perigo...o que eu estou querendo dizer é ... eu faria tudo de novo, do mesmo jeito – falei e ele sorriu, por que ele tem que ser tão fofo? Merlin, o que eu estou falando?

- Eu também, só não brigaria com você depois – disse ele rindo.

- É, desculpe por isso.

- Tudo bem, Lils – envolvendo seus braços ao redor do meu ombro – posso te chamar assim, não?

- Pode, acho que somos amigos agora – sorri envolvendo meus braços em sua cintura.

- É amigos.

Fomos assim para o Salão Comunal, chegando lá os outros olharam curiosos para nós, afinal estávamos abraçados e sorridentes, coisas que não se encaixam quando se trata de mim e James.

Mas acho que as coisas mudaram.

**Pessoal obrigada pelas reviews, fico feliz que estejam gostando. Sophya Black welcome :3**

**Mais uma vez desculpe pela demora. Minha vida está corrida mesmo, mas vou arranjar um tempo para a fic, não se preocupem, não vou abandoná-la. **


	9. Hogsmeade

Pov's James

Passaram-se algumas semanas após aquela noite e a minha relação com Lily estava cada vez melhor. Nos realmente tínhamos nos tornado ótimos amigos, apesar de eu não querer ser só amigo dela, este é um bom começo.

Aluado partira em sua viagem, espero que ele consiga realizar a sua missão. Almofadinhas falou com o irmão, mas este não deu muita esperança de que realmente mudaria de lado. Sirius disse que deixou seu recado. Tenho até medo de pensar em como ele deixou seu recado.

Mas o que realmente me preocupa é a missão de Lily, se reaproximar do Ranhoso, onde é que Dumbledore estava com a cabeça? Isso pode ser até perigoso depois da noite do Clube de Duelos, mas tenho que admitir que o que mais me preocupa é a possibilidade de eles ficarem próximos demais, mas não posso falar nada, não posso estragar as coisas com a Lily.

A primeira visita a Hogsmeade deste ano será no fim de semana. Será o primeiro ano em que eu não vou convidar Lily para ir comigo, mas será o primeiro ano em que realmente desfrutarei da companhia dela no passeio, combinamos de irmos todos juntos, Sirius e Lene não irão a encontros e achamos que seria bom, em tempos como este, aproveitarmos juntos.

- Bom dia, marotos! – exclamei quando adentrei o Salão Principal para o café na manhã do passeio em Hosgmeade.

- Olha, parece que alguém acordou com um tremendo bom humor – falou Lene lendo o Profeta.

- Um tremendíssimo bom humor, Lene querida – disse dando-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha, e recebendo um olhar fulminante do Almofadinhas como resposta – e nem esse seu olha fulminante e ciumento vai estraga-lo, Sirius.

- Tremendíssimo? – indagou Lily.

- É, lilyndinha. Não existe essa palavra? – perguntei dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha também. O bom de termos ficados amigos é que ela não me bate, nem me xinga, nem grita comigo quando eu lhe chamo com esses apelidos, ou quando lhe dou carinho. Na verdade, agora ela entra na brincadeira.

- Eu não sei, mas quem sou eu para discutir com esse James tão bom humorado.

- OH, MERLIN! Que tipo de nerd é você que não sabe das coisas? – falei fingindo estar indignado. Ela me jogou um pedaço de pão em resposta, que eu apanhei com a boca.

- Quem é voc que fez com a Lily? – falou Sirius abandonando a careta de ciúmes – Primeiro fica amiga do "Potter" e agora não sabe das coisas. Tsc, tsc, é o apocalipse.

Ficamos curtindo nosso café da manhã bom humorado até que a Prof. Mcgonagall nós organizou para a saída do castelo. É claro que o passeio teria algumas restrições, os professores ficariam nas ruas nos vigiando, e Hogsmeade estava lotada de aurores por todos os lados.

- Então, o que vamos fazer? – perguntou Alice.

- Antes que estes loucos, arranjem alguma loucura para a gente fazer, nós temos que comprar aquele negócio que a mamãe pediu, lembra, mô? – falou Frank para Alice.

- Ah... é, aquilo. Por que vocês não vão indo lá para o Três vassouras, a gente se encontra lá – disse Alice, não demorando muito para captar a mensagem.

- Pois é, eu e Sirius temos que resolver um negócio, encontramos vocês lá – disse Lene puxando Sirius.

- E você Rabicho, não tem nada pra fazer não? – disse Sirius sendo puxado e fazendo sinais com a cabeça. Como sempre, aquele asno demorou a entender.

- AAAHH, é. Eu tenho que levar uma carta no correio – disse ele e saiu correndo.

Ao perceber a armação Lily caiu na gargalhada.

- OHH! Armaram para nós – comentou Lily cinicamente e revirando os olhos. Claro que depois ela me olhou de forma acusatória.

- O que? Não me olha assim, eu não tenho nada haver com isso – falei. E não tinha mesmo, isso é coisa do Sirius, com certeza. Tenho que lembrar de agradece-lo, ou não. Porém, o meu bom humor da manhã deve tê-la feito desconfiar.

- Aham, sei.

- É sério, Lils.

- Tá bom. O que a gente faz agora?

- Ué, o que eles mandaram, vamos para o Três vassouras.

Seguimos para o bar e sentamos em uma mesa no fundo do salão, pedimos duas cervejas amanteigadas e ficamos conversando. Notei que as coisas estão bem mais fáceis entre nós, alguns dias atrás, se isso acontecesse, Lily estaria tendo um ataque, e mataria todos. Eu seria o primeiro, por que ela não acreditaria em mim. Se bem que ela também não acredita agora. Mas tudo bem, nada é perfeito.

Não. A minha ruivinha é. Já falei em como ela está bonita hoje? Com esse suéter verde, e uma camisa social branca por baixo, e esses cabelos ruivos perfeitos soltos, dando uma simetria perfeita ao look. Fiquei a admirando por um tempo, até que ela percebeu e me acordou de meus devaneios.

- James? Está tudo bem?

- Ah, sim, claro.

- Você ficou pensativo der repente.

- Estava pensando em como as coisas mudam. Há um tempo atrás você não estaria aqui. Ou estaria, mas soltando fogo pelas ventas.

- É... – disse ela sorrindo divertida – você me rendeu um bom amigo, se soubesse teria feito as pazes logo.

- Não. Eu acho que as coisas aconteceram no tempo certo, por que tinham que acontecer. Imagine só, se tivéssemos ficado amigos logo, perderíamos horas e horas de brigas, gritarias, xingamentos, tapas. Por favor, essas foram horas inesquecíveis, não as trocaria por nada – falei de modo meio sínico.

- Oh, sim. – disse ela rindo – Desculpe por isso. Sério.

- Tudo bem, valeu cada minuto, e boas recordações.

- É...são tempos que não voltam mais – disse ela ficando pensativa.

- Agora você que foi para o mundo da lua – falei e ela sorriu.

- Agora tudo vai mudar, não? – sabia que Lily estava falando da guerra, dos perigos. Ela podia se fazer de durona, mas eu sabia que ela estava preocupada, com medo. Senti uma vontade imensa de confortá-la.

- Tudo já está mudado, Lily. Quer dizer, nem tudo. Algo nunca vai mudar, eu sempre estarei aqui para você – disse pegando a mão dela sobre a mesa.

- Eu também – falou ela me olhando nos olhos.

- Não se preocupe, vamos fazer com que tudo isso acabe bem – disse eu conseguindo um sorriso fraco dela.

Ficamos calados por um tempo, ainda de mãos dadas, o que me deixou feliz. Mas havia algo que eu precisava saber. Sobre sua missão, sobre Snape. Aquilo me inquietava. E acho que este é o momento certo de perguntar.

- Lily, posse te perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro.

- Você já conseguiu? Realizar a missão que Dumbledore lhe deu? – perguntei e ela deu um longo suspiro.

- Na verdade não. Não tive coragem, sabe? Depois de tudo que aconteceu entre Snape e eu. Na noite do clube de duelos, no quinto ano. Não sei se consigo me reaproximar dele, e não sei se ele vai querer se reaproximar de mim.

- Te garanto que ele vai.. – falei amargurado.

- O que?

- Lily, apesar de tudo, Snape gosta de você, ou gostava, não sei... por um motivo ou outro ele vai querer se reaproximar de você.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Você nunca percebeu que ele gostava de você? Esse era um dos motivos pelo qual eu pegava no pé dele, por que eu tinha ciúmes, por que ele tinha a sua amizade, e eu não...

- Tinha? Não tem mais?

- Essa não é a questão. As coisas mudaram. O que eu quero dizer é que se ele ainda gosta de você vai querer se reaproximar ou vai querer se reaproximar pelos mesmos motivos que você.

Aquilo a deixou ainda mais pensativa. Naquele momento os outros entraram no bar brigando com Rabicho. Mas ao verem nós dois de mãos dadas voltaram todas as atenções para nós. Soltamos as mãos, gesto que fez eles sorrirem.

- Então resolveram o que tinham que resolver? – perguntou Lily sarcasticamente.

- Claro, Lilyzinha – respondeu Lene sentando-se ao lado da amiga

- E vocês? O que ficaram fazendo? – pergunto Sirius maliciosamente.

- Conversando – falei.

- Então o que vamos fazer? – perguntou Rabicho.

- Hmmm, que tal nadarmos nus no Lago Negro? – perguntou Sirius.

- Ignorando esse cachorro sem noção. Alguma outra ideia? Nada que envolva uma hipotermia. – perguntou Lene.

- Magoou agora – disse Sirius fazendo cara de cão abandonado. Acredite, a dele é a melhor de todas, mas não abalou Lene.

- Que tal comermos algo? – sugeriu Pedro.

- Que tal arrumarmos uma namorada para o Rabicho para ver se ele larga a comida por alguns segundos? – falei.

- Ela pediu algo para fazermos, não uma missão impossível, Pontas - disse Sirius abandonando sua cara de cão abandonado, visto que não funcionou como ele queria.

- Hmm, que tal, Verdade ou desafio? – sugeriu Lene.

- Ah, por favor, Lene. Estamos no 3° ano? – finalmente se pronunciou Lily.

- Até que pode ser interessante, se pegarmos essa garrafa – disse Sirius pegando uma garrafa vazia da mesa ao lado – e se convidarmos todos do bar para jogar – disse ele aumentando o tom de voz para que todos escutassem.

O bar estava lotando de adolescentes que toparam, juntamos algumas mesas e começamos o jogo, repleto de revelações que pouco me importavam. Fui beijado várias vezes por desafios de garotas que estavam desejando por isso, nestes momentos notava uma inquietação na ruiva, o que me deixou intrigado. Seria ciúmes? Não pude deixar de sorrir.

Mas este sorriso logo se desfez quando a garrafa apontou para o maldito Amos Diggory, que escolheu desafio,e que tinha como desafio dar um beijo na MINHA ruiva. O IDIOTA lascou um beijão na MINHA ruiva, que durou mais de 3 segundos, o que era a regra. Meu ódio só aumentou quando percebi que ela gostou. Já falei em como eu ODEIO Amos Diggory?


	10. Sim Ela está apaixonada

**Eu sei, eu sei, eu praticamente abandonei a história, mas eu estava realmente muito ocupada. Esse capítulo é pequeno, mas a partir dele eu vou voltar a escrever com mais frequência. Aproveitem. :3**

POV's James

Sai do pub espumando de raiva, deixei meus pés me guiarem. Como ela pode aceitar aquilo? Quantas vezes ela negou os meus beijos nesses jogos? E justo o daquele idiota ela aceita. E quem ele pensa que é para combinar aquilo com o idiota do amigo? Por que é claro que aquilo foi combinado. Todo mundo sabe que a ruiva é MINHA.

Pela primeira vez desde que sai do bar reparei onde estou meus pés me levaram para o único lugar onde eu esfrio a cabeça. O campo de quadribol.

- Accio Vassoura!

Logo agora que as coisas estavam melhorando entre nós. É claro que ela gostou do beijo, e isso vai estragar tudo entre nós. De repente bati em algo e cai em um baque surdo.

A dor era agonizante, acho que cai sobre a perna, tentei levantar, mas não consegui. Estava frio, e escurecendo, e eu estava lá, vulnerável à qualquer um daqueles comensaizinhos. Peguei minha capa e me cobri. Tenho ficar calmo e não dormir, eles irão sentir minha falta e irão me procurar.

Eu espero.

xXx

POV's Sirius

Vi aquele veado saindo do pub tendo um ataque de pelanca. Pensei em segui-lo, mas acho que nesses momentos, nós só queremos ficar sozinhos com o nossos pensamentos. Mas já faz cinco horas que saímos do pub e nada daquele veado voltar.

- Almofadinhas, não é melhor irmos procura-lo logo? Daqui a pouco já é a hora do toque de recolher – sussurrou Aluado.

- Não se preocupem, ele deve estar com alguma garota – disse Rabicho mais preocupado com seu bolinho. O comentário chamou a atenção de Lily.

- Você sabe tão bem quanto nós que ele não faz mais isso – falei.

Esperamos mais um pouco, porém, assim que começou a chover, todos saimos para procura-lo. Fomos a duplas, Lily e eu, Remo e Lene, Frank e Lice. Rabicho ficou esperando na Sala Comunal caso James aparecesse.

- Six, o campo de quadribol! Como não pensamos nisso antes? – falou Lily correndo para o campo.

As gotas de chuva dificultam a visão e quando batem em meu corpo parecem agulhas, está escuro, e campo me parece vazio.

- James! Onde você está? Já está tarde e chovendo! – gritou Lily para o vazio. Será que a ruiva está cedendo aos encantos do veado? Se não esse o motivo, por que estaria tão preocupada?

- Pontas seu veado, aparece logo. Você sabe que dormir no mesmo quarto que um cachorro molhado não é muito legal.

Ouvimos alguns tosses fracas, e uma voz rouca quase inaudível:

- A-aqui! – disse James puxando a capa fracamente.

Lily correu e se ajoelhou ao lado de James.

- Oh meu Merlin! James vocês está ardendo em febre! – disse ela tirando o casaco e cobrindo ele.

Sim, a ruiva está apaixonada pelo veado.


	11. O que está acontecendo comigo?

**Aqui estou eu novamente, como o prometido, com um capítulo novo em folha para vocês, meus queridos leitores (que não me mandam reviews haha não posso reclamar, eu sei, passei séculos longe). Espero, sinceramente, que vocês apreciem meu suado trabalho, haha.**

Pov's Lily

O toque de recolher já havia soado há algumas horas, e mesmo sabendo que deveria estar na cama, dando exemplo aos outros alunos, eu não conseguia sair do lado de James. Ele me parecia tão vulnerável nessa situação, suado, ardendo em febre, com a perna fraturada. Eu sentia um desejo tão grande de protegê-lo, de ficar ali ao seu lado até que ele acordasse.

_Oh, Merlin, o que eu estou dizendo? Faz algumas horas que beijei Amos Diggory na frente de todos, e agora estou aqui, derretida pelo Potter!_

Os outros estão na enfermaria, é claro, todos preocupados, mas ninguém está grudado na cama de James, segurando sua mão.

_O que está acontecendo comigo?_

- Crianças, Crianças, já está tarde, é melhor vocês irem para os seus dormitórios. Garanto que o Sr. Potter está em boas mãos – disse Madame Pomfrey.

- Mas Madame Pomfrey.. – tentei argumentar.

- Srt. Evans, garanto-lhe que o Sr. Potter só irá acordar amanhã pela manhã, não a motivos para vocês ficarem aqui esperando.

Todos acataram às ordens de Madame Pomfrey e seguimos para a Torre da Grifinória, em silêncio. Ela tem razão, é melhor dormirmos, voltarei pela manhã bem cedo. Não sei o porquê, mas quero ser a primeira coisa que James veja quando acordar.

_MERLIN, o que está acontecendo comigo?_

xXx

Acordei quando o sol estava nascendo. Sabia que era muito cedo para invadir a enfermaria, mas não consegui me segurar muito tempo na cama, havia algo em meu coração que precisava ver James imediatamente.

Fiz minha higiene matinal, mas segui direto para a Ala Hospitalar, não consegui me obrigar a sentar para o café. Talvez por medo de encontrar Amos, não que eu não tenha gostado do beijo, afinal, o cara é lindo, mas mesmo assim senti que faltava algo, não sei o que, mas faltava.

- Srt. Evans, está tão cedo! Você ao menos tomou café? – exclamou Madame Pomfrey.

- Sim, sim. Claro que tomei – menti.

Sentei-me na cadeira ao lado da cama, James estava com uma aparência melhor, não estava suando, porém, estava corado de febre. Madame Pomfrey disse que assim que ele acordasse poderia sair da Ala Hospitalar, no entanto, nada de atividades que exigissem esforço, ele teria que relaxar nesta manha de domingo.

Fiquei ali, acariciando os cabelos negros do garoto, não pude deixar de pensar em como as coisas mudaram entre nós, há algumas semanas eu nunca estaria aqui, acho. Mas agora, sinto uma necessidade tão grande de estar perto dele, de protegê-lo.

_O que está acontecendo comigo? _

Somos amigos agora, é só isso. É o que os amigos fazem. Não é?

Então por que os outros não têm essa necessidade? Por que nenhum dos marotos está tão cedo aqui?

_Oh, Merlin, o que está acontecendo comigo?_

Perdida em meus pensamentos não tenho certeza de quanto tempo havia se passado, mas ao ver os Marotos e Lene entrando pela porta, soube que havia sido muito tempo. Eles não acordam cedo nos fins de semana, nem que alguém pague a eles, e aposto que não viriam sem tomar café.

- Tão cedo aqui ruiva? O que diabos está acontecendo com você? – perguntou Sirius.

- É. Desde quando você é tão preocupada com o "Potter"? – perguntou Lene, fazendo aspas com os dedos ao falar Potter.

- Nós somos amigos agora – falei meio sem graça, tentando explicar o que eu me perguntara a noite inteira.

- Nós todos somos amigos, mas não madrugamos na porta da enfermaria – falou Remo. Mandei a ele um olhar de _Até você?! _E ele me respondeu com um olhar debochado que eu conhecia muito bem: _Maroto antes de tudo!_

Iria discutir o assunto com eles, mas James começou a despertar. Ao abrir os olhos, primeiro eles se iluminaram a me ver, porém, como se James tivesse lembrado algo ruim, eles perderam o brilho.

- Bom dia, James – falei com o meu melhor sorriso.

- Bom dia, Evans. O que faz aqui? Não deveria estar com o seu namoradinho, o Diggory? – essas palavras foram como um tapa em meu rosto.

Não sei por que estou tão abalada com o comentário. Este é o Potter, afinal, eu já deveria estar acostumada. Senti as lágrimas em meus olhos. Como pude ser tão estúpida a ponto de me preocupar com ele?

- É talvez eu devesse estar mesmo com ele, Potter – cuspi as palavras e me virei para ir embora.

Quando fechei a porta atrás de mim à primeira lágrima rolou em meu rosto. Sai correndo, por que sabia que Lene viria atrás de mim, ela sempre vem. E eu não quero ver ninguém. Deixei meus pés me guiarem.

Após certo tempo correndo, encontrei-me em frente a uma porta e quando a abri percebi, finalmente, onde estava. O Corujal. Sentei-me em uma das sacadas abraçando as pernas, com o rosto enterrado nos joelhos.

Por que estou me importando tanto, ao ponto de me debulhar em lágrimas? A essa altura eu já deveria estar acostumada com as idiotices de James.

O que mais me dói, é o quanto eu fiquei preocupada com ele na noite passada. Agi como idiota ficando ao lado dele, e ele me trata assim?

- Lily? Você está chorando? Está tudo bem?– uma voz que eu sabia muito bem a quem pertencia ecoou por cima dos pios das corujas. Tinha esquecido que ele também vem aqui quando quer ficar sozinho.

- Não é nada, Severo – faz tanto tempo que eu não o chamo pelo nome.

- Como nada? Você está chorando.

- Como se você se importasse.

- Mas eu me importo...

- Não parece! Não depois de tudo que você fez desde o quinto ano! – deixei transparecer a magoa que existia entre nós e está pesou no silencio que se instalou no local.

- Lily, eu não queria, me desculpe... – Snape foi o primeiro a quebra-lo, mas eu interrompi.

- Sei que não. São aqueles idiotas com quem você anda. Como você pode deixa-los mudar você tanto assim?

- Eu não fui o único que mudou por causa dos amigos.

- Não venha comparar os meus amigos aos seus! Você só pode estar cego, se não vê que eu continuo sendo a mesma Lily de sempre! É você que eu não reconheço mais – em meio às lágrimas, não conseguia bloquear meus sentimentos, acabei colocando tudo pra fora – Eu só não entendo o por que de você estar fazendo tudo isso, a companhia, é claro, te influenciou, mas eu sei que não é só por isso. Então, por que você está desse lado da guerra? Por poder? Você sabe que esse poder nunca virá para você, é tudo pra ele, Snape.

- Eu só quero um mundo bruxo mais justo, onde...

- E que justiça é essa? Que mata pessoas como eu, só por não serem iguais a você! Iguais a eles! Você critica os marotos por azararem os outros, mas você está fazendo coisa pior!

- Você não entende, Lily..

- Não, não entendo, mesmo. Eu só quero te dizer que ainda há tempo de voltar atrás, Sev. De escolher o lado certo para lutar. Quero que saiba que estaremos aqui. Eu estarei. Esperando-te de braços abertos. Você só precisa abrir os olhos para as atrocidades que você está fazendo – levantei-me e enxuguei as lágrimas. Severo estava me olhando com uma expressão de sofrimento - Só espero que você faça isso antes que seja tarde demais.

Virei as costas e saí do corujal deixando-o com os seus próprios pensamentos.


	12. Problemas

**Pequeno, eu sei! Mas, tenho novidades pela frente, só quis apimentar a curiosidade de vocês. ;)**

Pov's Lily

Sai do Corujal e não sabia para onde ir, não queria encontrar os outros ainda. Não queria ver o estúpido James Potter. Só agora percebi o quanto estou cansada por causa da noite mal dormida, com o rosto manchado de lágrimas. Foi aí que me veio à cabeça o único lugar onde ninguém poderia me incomodar. A Casa dos Gritos.

Fora da época de lua cheia ninguém aparece lá, na verdade, os marotos nunca me deixaram acompanhar Remo nesses momentos, nem quando ele estava sobre o efeito da poção Mata cão. Lene e eu sempre ficávamos com ele na semana seguinte as luas cheias, quando ele se recuperava.

A casa reflete os momentos ruins as quais Remo passa, móveis, janelas e portas quebrados, quadros, cortinas e estofados rasgados, cacos de vidro espalhados por todos os cantos. Mas havia um quarto que Lene e eu preparamos para Remo descansar durante o dia. Foi para lá que me dirigi, e quando percebi já havia caído no sono.

xXx

Quando acordei o céu já estava escuro, era bem tarde. Notei que as luzes do quarto estavam acesas, apesar de eu não me lembrar de tê-las ligado, na cômoda ao lado cama havia um lírio com um bilhete preso ao caule, onde havia somente uma palavra, escrita com uma caligrafia desleixada a qual eu sabia a quem pertencia.

_Desculpe-me_

Ao sair pela passagem do Salgueiro Lutador percebi o quão tarde estava. O toque de recolher já soara, e é perigoso andar sozinha pelos corredores de Hogwarts em tempos como este, considerando o numero de comensais que aqui estudam, e quem e o que eu sou.

Estava seguindo para a Torre da Grifinória, porém em um dos corredores uma voz ecoou atrás de mim. Uma voz conhecida. Uma voz irritante, debochada. Uma voz que pertencia a alguém que odeio.

- Ora, ora, ora, o que uma sujeitinha de sangue ruim faz por aqui tão tarde? E ainda desacompanhada! – falou Bellatrix Black.

_Droga!_

- Em nada interessa a você, Bellatrix! – falei virando-me para o grupo de comensais. Porque com certeza ela não está sozinha.

- Olha, como ela tem uma língua afiada – disse o idiota do Lestrange, namorado dela, se aproximando.

Malfoy, Macnair, Crabbe, Goyle, Narcisa, Lestrange e Bellatrix. Sete contra um. Oh, Merlin! Estou ferrada.

- Vocês não imaginam o quanto seria satisfatório continuar conversando aqui com vocês, mas eu tenho que ir – disse tentando ir embora, mas Bellatrix foi mais rápida e bloqueou a passagem.

- Querida, é falta de educação sair tão depressa assim. Sua mamãezinha trouxa não lhe ensinou, não, é? - falou ela debochada.

_Já chega!_

Não tenho escolha, o único modo de sair daqui é lutando, mesmo que a situação não seja favorável.

- Estupefaça! – gritei e o feitiço a atingiu com toda a potencia, Bellatrix voou pelo corredor e caiu desacordada. Não pensei duas vezes e sai correndo.

Mas, é claro, ele vieram atrás de mim.


	13. Vai dar tudo certo Eu Prometo

Pov's James

Desde que sai da Ala Hospitalar fiquei observando Lily pelo mapa, os marotos me contaram tudo que Lily fez enquanto estive apagado. O que estou sentindo agora? Ódio de mim mesmo. Eu sou um completo idiota.

Vi a minha ruivinha no corujal com o _Snape. P_reciso dizer que morri de ciúmes? Vi quando ela seguiu para a Casa dos Gritos. Quando ela passou horas lá, eu desconfiei e fui dar uma espiada.

Ela estava dormindo tão intensamente, e estava tão linda que meu coração derreteu por completo. _Eu sou um completo idiota._ Deixei um lírio e um pedido de desculpas.

_Como se isso fosse amenizar as coisas._

Aqui estou ainda observando à ruiva. Parece que ela acordou - o que é bom por que já está bem tarde para ela ficar só na casa dos gritos.

E_spera um minuto_

O que esses comensais estão fazendo com a Lily no corredor?

Levantei em um salto da cama. Os outros estavam no salão comunal.

- Temos problemas – falei mostrando a eles o mapa e sem falar mais nada seguimos para onde Lily corria.

No caminho passamos por uma Bellatrix totalmente desacordada. Sorri. _'Lily. Ela não sabe o poder que tem' _

Quando Lily estava totalmente encurralada e desarmada, chegamos ao corredor onde eles estavam.

- Hahaha, o ratinho ficou encurralado, foi? – disse Bellatrix debochada. Não me segurei.

- Estupefaça – gritei. E assim que fiz isso, um pequeno caos começou. Todos seguiram meu exemplo, eram lampejos coloridos para aonde quer que você olhe, uma varinha passou zunindo pela minha cabeça, Macnair estava petrificado a poucos metros de mim, e Rabicho estava dançando involuntariamente.

Madame Pomfrey havia aconselhando-me a ficar descansando, não fazer muito esforço, no entanto, e eu estou fazendo totalmente o contrário, começando a sentir as consequências, estou tonto, e minha perna começou a doer, acho que vou desmaiar a qualquer minuto.

Mas não aqui. Tenho que ser forte. Pela Lily.

Senti alguém me segurar quando estava prestes a desmaiar.

- Você deveria estar descansando, James – escutei ao fundo do caos a voz do meu anjo.

- Não descansaria sabendo que vocês esta em perigo.

- Mas você parece que vai desmaiar a qualquer minuto. Vou te tirar daqui. – ela me guiou ate uma coluna e me colocou sentado atrás dela, fora do alcance dos feitiços. – fique aqui – mandou ela e rapidamente voltou para a confusão.

A batalha continuou por algum tempo até que algo aconteceu e todos foram jogados para lados opostos. Ordem para um lado, comensais para o outro.

- O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? Isto aqui ainda é uma escola, não um campo de batalha – gritou professor Dumbledore, seguido dos outros professores – detenção para todos! Aqueles que estão feridos para a Ala hospitalar.

xXx

Esta foi a primeira vez que vi Dumbledore ficar tão exaltado. Após sermos tratados devidamente na Ala hospitalar, fomos mandados para os nossos dormitórios, porém, enquanto seguíamos para o nosso, o diretor nos parou e nos mandou seguir para a sua sala.

Aqui estamos esperando Dumbledore voltar.

A batalha não foi tão cruel para o nosso lado, estamos com vestes e cabelos desarrumados com alguns cortes pelo corpo, Lene está meio tonta por causa das várias vezes que foi estuporada, Rabicho ainda está com as pernas inquietas, Aluado...bem, Aluado já passou por coisas piores. Fora isso, não houve ferimentos piores para o nosso lado.

Mas Bellatrix não teve a mesma sorte. Ainda está desacordada.

- James – chamou Lily – queria agradecê-lo por ter ido me salvar. Na verdade, queria agradecer a todos. Se não fosse por vocês, não sei onde estaria agora.

- Não foi nada, Lily. Você faria o mesmo por qualquer um aqui – falei sorrindo para ela.

- Foi uma atitude corajosa, mesmo tendo colocado todos vocês em perigo – disse Dumbledore na porta. Todos viraram para olhá-lo enquanto seguia para a sua mesa.

- Mas já estamos todos em perigo, Dumby – disse Sirius.

- Não nas circunstancias em que estão agora, meus queridos. Não entendem que os enfrentando esta noite, vocês, apesar de terem feito isso para defender a nossa querida Lily, deixaram evidente que estão lutando ao meu lado, e garanto que Voldemort não deixará isso passar despercebido. Vocês serão perseguidos, e suas famílias também. Sinto ter que lhes dizer, mas a guerra começou hoje para vocês. Por isso, vocês devem passar o natal com as suas famílias, pois como sabem, Voldemort irá atrás de suas famílias para atingi-los.

- Mas, professor, nossos pais também estão nessa batalha... – começou Lene.

- Os meus não – disse Lily olhando para a janela - Eles são trouxas e estarão em perigo.

Ela está preocupada. Afinal, quem não estaria? Meus pais são bruxos e aurores, sabem se defender, assim como os de todos aqui. Os pais de Lily estão completamente indefesos.

- Por isso que você deve ir passar o Natal com eles, minha querida. Eles precisam sair de Londres, para ficar em segurança – falou o professor e Lily assentiu.

- Ninguém precisa ter essa preocupação com os meus. Afinal, Voldemort não vai eliminar os partidários dele para me atingir – disse Almofadinhas com raiva.

- Não fique assim, meu menino. Seus pais fizeram as escolhas erradas, mas você está do lado certo. E isso me lembra, suas tarefas, como foram?

- Eu fracassei – disse Aluado de cabeça baixa – cheguei ao local que o senhor me indicou, professor, mas os partidários de Voldemort também estavam lá. Fenrir Greyback, o lobisomem que fez isto comigo...eu o vi, e me apavorei. Fui um covarde e fugi. Sinto muito.

- Remo John Lupin, lembro-me de quando o conheci achei que para um garoto de onze anos, você já havia vivido tanto, sofrido tanto, e continuava sendo um garoto gentil, bondoso, e muito inteligente, vale ressaltar. Admirei muito a sua bravura. O modo come este lobisomem vingou-se de seu pai ultrapassa os níveis da crueldade humana, portanto, você não deve se culpar por isso, este homem marcou a sua vida para sempre, e é absolutamente normal que você tenha falhado ao encontra-lo. No entanto, devo alerta-lo que você não pode viver no passado, não pode deixar que esse episódio o impeça de trilhar o seu futuro. – falou Dumbledore olhando de modo fraternal para Aluado - Pense por esse lado, se não fosse por ele e por este legado que ele lhe deixou, talvez você não tivesse feito os amigos que fez. Talvez vocês não estivessem tão unidos. Há males que vem para o bem, afinal.

- Obrigado, professor. Mas eu tenho que enfrentar esse pedaço da minha vida – disse Remo e Dumbledore confirmou com um aceno com a cabeça.

- Bem, professor, a minha tarefa foi melhor do que eu esperava. Meu irmão está cego pelos ideais de minha família, mas eu acho que eu o fiz pensar a respeito.

- Eu também professor, acho que o senhor tinha razão a respeito de Seve..Snape. Eu o fiz duvidar dos motivos que o fazem lutar desse lado da guerra. Deixei-o balançado.

- Fico orgulhoso de vocês meus caros, acho que podemos dar está reunião como terminada. Peço-lhes que até as férias de natal não chamem mais atenção, isto é de total importância. Boa noite.

xXx

Por mais que eu tente, não consigo dormir. Passei horas rolando na cama, com medo do que está por vir. Temo pela minha ruivinha. Se algo ruim acontecer com ela...

Balanço a cabeça, em uma tentativa de afastar os pensamentos ruins. Levantei-me e desci para o Salão comunal. Para a minha surpresa, alguém teve a mesma ideia que eu.

Uma garota branca, com sardas, cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes estava sentada no parapeito de uma das janelas do salão. Sua beleza estava iluminada pelas estrelas, me proporcionando uma visão do paraíso.

_Almofadinhas tem razão. Eu sou um veado meloso._

Mas não ligo.

- Também não conseguiu dormir? – falei sentando ao seu lado no parapeito da janela.

- James – disse ela sorrindo. O sorriso mais lindo. – só estou refletindo sobre tudo que aconteceu.

- Está preocupada com seus pais, não é? – perguntei olhando em seus olhos. Ela afirmou com a cabeça e um olhar triste.

- Eles não têm nada haver com isso e estão em perigo por minha culpa.

- Ah, não, Lily. Não se culpe. Você esta fazendo o certo, protegendo seu mundo. Mesmo que você não estivesse nesta guerra, eles estariam em perigo. Se Voldemort ganhar, ele não vai poupar os trouxas.

- Eu sei, e isso é o que mais me afligi, James – disse ela com medo no olhar - Os futuros de milhares de pessoas estão em nossas mãos. Se falharmos, estaremos entregando todo nosso mundo, todos aqueles que nós amamos, e até aqueles que não têm nada haver com isso nas mãos de Voldemort.

- Não, não pense nisto, Lily – eu disse abraçando-a para confortá-la – não iremos falhar. Por que estamos unidos, uma união que eles não têm. Eles estão lutando por medo. Eles não têm motivos fortes como os nossos para lutar. E uma guerra sem motivação, é uma guerra perdida. Não pense nas consequências que virão caso nós falhemos. Pense no mundo que teremos quando vencermos. Um mundo sem Voldemort, onde você possa viver uma vida tranquila, sem medo de ser atacada a qualquer momento. Um mundo onde seus pais estejam seguros de novo – senti sua lagrimas molharem a minha camisa, e isso fez com que meu coração apertar - Vai dar tudo certo. Eu prometo.

Ela se afastou do abraço, e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Como você sempre têm as palavras certas para me confortar? – disse ela enxugando as lágrimas.

- Por que eu te conheço mais do que você imagina – falei colocando delicadamente uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás de sua orelha.

- Obrigada, James. Por tudo. Por sempre estar aqui. Mesmo quando grito com você, te xingo ou bato em você – disse ela rindo.

- Quando você vai entender que faço tudo isso por que Eu te Amo, Lily? - não consegui segurar as palavras. Lily ficou com uma expressão perdida sem saber o que dizer.

- É... É melhor eu ir dormir, James. Boa noite. Até amanhã – disse ela saindo apressada.

Desta vez ela não gritou, nem me xingou ou me bateu.

Não pude deixar de sorrir.

**JhuHoran****, welcome :3 AMEI os seus reviews. **

**Então, o que acharam? Reviews? ~biquinho do Sirius**

**Muahaha aguardem perigos pela frente.**


End file.
